Magical Melody
by 98blacktiger
Summary: 'I thought life would be different.' Ami thought demons and being Sailor Mercury would be interesting but it grows rather dull when you grow use to it. Who knew an exciting life came in some one with miss matching eyes?
1. Chapter 1

98BlackTiger

fiction rated T- romance, violence

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR LABYRINTH

summary:

In the cold of the night, a moon face owl flew over the area of Juban. The pearly eyes look so sad yet so determine. But this owl wasn't ordinary it was in fact a man. He was a fae, there are two types, dark and light faes. He was a dark fae, named Jareth. He moved to the Juban area after a incident in another town. He lived like a normal person, he went to school, ate, slept, everything we do. All in search for an answer.

The sailor scouts are still fighting occasionally but still try hard to be normal. They attend high school with a life style full of complications.

**Chapter 1:Chance **

Ami felt something like an outcast but very depended on, she just didn't felt right with the group. She has as always had the highest score in all exams, she even did better in other things after being a sailor scout. She was thinking this as she walked home. That day she didn't study like before.

The scent of trees remained as she opened her eyes to a new day. The dream she had wasn't her rare trouble-is-coming dreams. This one was different.

***************dream scape****************

It was mid-day as Ami found herself walking down a forest path. She heard a ruffle in the bushes up ahead. To her left was a man, his hair ruffed up his back lean against a bare tree. His left arm lazily resting on his knee while his other was holding a clear, glassy orb in front of his face. He looked depressed and lonely and suddenly he looked at Ami's direction, she blushed as he stared at her. He kept watching her for a moment and then he slowly got up as if he was hurt in some way. He moved past her to her right to get a deep purple flower that looked blue. He stared at it and looked at her direction again. From her previous experiences on these kinds of things she knew they couldn't see her but this man was looking at her .

_'He can't see me this is only a dream._ '

She closed her eyes shut and when she opened them the man left and saw the purple flower at her feet. The wind blew caring the scent of pine trees, she blinked and was awake in her room still on her bed, staring at her ceiling.

****************Back to Realty***************

It was good thing it was Saturday, she spaced out half the day. She was walking to Makato (Jupiter's) home hoping she can ease her confusion. A flower shop was next to her and something caught her eye. It was the same flower that man left by her feet. Interested she walked in and looked at the flower entranced by it's deep color.

"The flower caught your eye hasn't it?" a middle aged man said smiling.

"Oh! I'm sorry. It just looked pretty."

"It's okay, you never been in here have you?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Well, since this is your first time in here I'll give that flower to you free."

"Really? Thank you!"

She was so surprised, she was almost blushing. She walked out that shop and down the street to her destination. Still looking at the flower she brushed past a man taller than she, but that's not different, almost every guy was taller but either way she looked to see a familiar ruffed up hair, and same hands sticking out it's pocket.

_'It was only a dream, only a dream!'_

"You think it was the same man?" Makato said taking two empty cups of tea back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I didn't look at his face."

"You said you looked at him."

"When he passed me so he wasn't facing me." Makato sighed. She always understand Ami but not this time. She looked at the purple flower on the table.

"Don't get your hopes high." Ami blushed.

"What do you mean?"

"It's kind of obvious you want to know more about him."

"No!it's ..extraordinary."

"You want to know more about him because you fell in love !"

"I did not!" Ami started to pout but got angry again.

At home she realized Makato was right. He was mysterious. She wouldn't think of it any more. -_-

On the first day of her new term she met up with Usagi and Naru. They didn't had any classes together but their lunch and nutrition. Ami was reading her book when a group of people hurried in the classroom while the others sat down . She tried to smile at some, some look awkward but others smile back.

Suddenly the room got quiet, as another student came in. Spiky hair, miss-matching eyes, and an impatient expression. A new student! The room got loud again, now filled with gossip about the new guy. After a quick look around the class, he took a seat at the back.

Ami couldn't help but get red. He was from her dream and from the flower shop. Yet he didn't recognize her; and it didn't seem like the same person from her dream. In the dream he looked more far off; more happier than he does look now. He look sort of sad. The class scattered around getting to their seats when the teacher came as the bell rang.

"Well, you made yourself at home haven't we Jareth?" the teacher looked at the new comer.

"Sure."

Ami looked back and saw a lazy look in his eyes and was disappointed at his attitude. She was hoping for something a little more gentle. Not a bad boy attitude. She was happy she knew his name though.

All through class though ,he glanced her way pondering what was the gut feeling that was saying she was special in some way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Coincidence**

The next few weeks were some what disappointing. Jareth hung out with the wrong kind of group. He made pranks with all the teachers and he always had a groupies following him. Even if he had detention for two months the principle couldn't suspend or expel since he has good grades. Not any good grades but the second smartest in all classes. Rumors spread that he could be better than Ami in the mid-term test that was coming up.

Ami really thought that this was true he answered all the questions correctly in class but Ami, being a smart cookie in all her life, refused to go down for a second. She was going to be a doctor and she wasn't going to let some one take her dream even if she liked him.

Ami knocked on the door of her next class. There was five minutes till class started and Ami wanted to get ready and read. Jareth, entered the classroom a few minutes later.

Ami found it hard to read and just watched him rest his head on the desk in the middle of the class room. His left arm covered half of his face and he looked at her and smiled. Not mischievous but instead with sincere.

He reached in to his pocket and showed her three glass orbs. They were small in enough to fit in his right hand. He started to turn them clockwise pause turned them counterclockwise and back again.

He was holding Ami gaze so she wouldn't look away. He never looked down under the desk to see what he was doing. It was impressive but why was he showing this to her? The bell rang and that snapped them both from their trance. Ami looked at his hand but the orbs simply disappear like they were just bubbles.

The door bell rang as it was push open by Ami. Her blue eyes took in the sights and the scent of fresh and musty smell of old worn books. She had needed another book as she had already read all the books she had at home. This bookstore was old but it was her favorite, her mother always took her here when she was younger. She stood browsing down the aisles trying to find something that might catch her interest when she heard a slight sob just a few steps away from her.

She turns to see a small child crying and noticed a yellow balloon floating up to the ceiling.

"Do you need help in getting your balloon back?"

She knelt to the little boy who look up and nod shyly before she gave him a heart warming smile as she reach for the dangling string. She couldn't reach for it so she place down her book bag and purse before jumping toward it only to keep brushing the string which sway as if it was taunting her. She immediately heard a humorous chuckle behind her which she face only to be lock with two mismatch blue and green eyes.

She inwardly gasp to see her new classmate look at her with amusement. His hair was a gold yet had a silver shine to it that made it platinum blond at the same time which was still spike yet flowed behind him smoothly. He wore a black button shirt with a brown trench coat with black dress jeans tuck inside his black boots. He was gorgeous and enchanting that memorize her yet made her feel uneasy.

Jareth had been wondering about his new classmate since the moment he enrolled in the human school wondering what was life like. His heart was still shattered since Sarah refuse to stay and love him as he loved her. He pondered over her reactions when he tried to bribe her to stay and believe in him, offering dreams she oh so wish for and even offer to be her slave if it meant she would stay in his world. She call him cruel but he didn't understand, he may be far older than any human. He was a fae after all but he didn't understand human emotions, at least not those of the female kind that are not similar to female fae.

Something about this girl before him had caught his interest the moment he stepped into the room. Making his appearance much younger than he really was, he wanted to understand what he done that made Sarah lose faith in him as well as her love. He was bored and tired of the same old routine in ruling his kingdom and thought he could have several hours away to brake his boredom.

He found it humorous the way how the small girl had jump to reach for the floating toy just to put a smile on the crying child. Seeing how her sapphire eyes darken in frustration thought it best to intervene. He believe its a good opportunity to speak with her to understand what made her so different from the other girls who were fond to throw themselves at him. With much ease he pluck the string , pulling it down toward the boy who smile and thank them both before skipping off.

"Perhaps you should ask someone who is taller to help seeing how short you are to reach it," he couldn't help but tease the girl.

Ami didn't understand why she did what she did next, glaring at him. "I'm sorry if I'm so small. But it won't stop me in helping a child who was crying, if you excuse me I have to get some books before heading home," she turn walking off, however she didn't got few steps away before a hand grasped her wrist.

"Wait I didn't mean to be rude I was only suggesting to get help that's all." Ami stopped on her tracks and processed that he was holding her wrist and that was sending shivers all over her body. With out completely turning around to avoid him seeing her beet red face she said,

"it's okay, I'm sorry for snapping at you early but I really must go."her eyes to the floor she walked out side the store without getting her book. She need to get away from there and go home.

"Ami."

Some one said in a familiar voice. Shivers ran down her spine and she refused to look up at what she thought be reality. Her shivers became uncontrollable shaking as she raise her eyes and saw her previous master.

Her mouth was open and recalled all the memories of her betrayal to her friends and all the horrible acts she did.

"K..Kunzite?" he gave her a small smirk.

"please I'm Shin now. Remember?" it was true he wasn't wearing his general suit but only jeans and a black hoody.

There was only silence as Ami didn't know what to do. Shin was merely accessing her with a smile on his face. That smile soon turned to a frown as some one else came up behind her. Jareth came and placed his hand on her shoulder as she was obviously upset.

Ami stiffened but did nothing to remove his hand as it was more comforting then being left alone with Kunzite.

"Ami. Who is this?" Jareth asked but it was actually directed to Kunzite.

"I'm an acquaintance of Ami and who are you?"

"The same. Although I'm one of her class mates." There was only silence but you could almost see the sparks flying between the two males. Ami unfortunately was caught in between.

"I have to go." she said quickly and ran off as her phone rang signaling the help of the sailor scouts.

"Ami! Get up!" Sailor Moon cried.

Ami was sprawled on the hard concrete floor after being thrown by the youma. Ami was getting distracted with what happened at the book store.

_Concentrate. Concentrate on the enemy. Defeat it and you can defeat another. Concentrate. _

Ami chanted to her self and willed her water power to do her bidding and weaken the youma so Usagi can purify it.

"Bubble..!" crossing her hands in front of her face she gathers the water and spread her arms wide.

"Spray!" the water turns to mist and blinds the dog-like youma. Ami stands by and watch while Sailor Moon takes the opportunity and rids the world of the youma.

"Yay! Let's go celebrate!" cried Usagi instantly transforming back to her uniform.

"Man Usagi you really don't change do you?" Makoto said

"you keep eating and soon you won't fit in your sailor scout uniform and Mamoru will lose interest in you." Rei replied and smiled in Usagi reaction.

"you're so mean Rei!" they all laughed while Ami was spacing out.

She felt a vibration in her pocket and took out her phone to see her mom was calling. Her frown deepened. Ami now realized that she has been neglecting her studies.

_Great._

"Ami?" Makoto said concerned of Ami expression.

"My mom's calling me I got to go." she ran off thinking of an excuse to her studies.


End file.
